The Smash Rejects
by XxLTxX
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! It involves the people who were kicked out of Melee (mostly mewtwo), Assist Trophies, people related to them and some characters that make no sense at all. It's supposed to be a random crackfic (though I doubt anyone will even laugh at this horrible piece of writing.) No yaoi, yuri or romance. Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

None of these characters are mine.

* * *

"What?! What do you mean I can't get into Smash 4?!"

"I'm sorry, Mewtwo sir, but the roster has already been decided." Upon hearing the answer, Mewtwo went outside and destroyed the whole building.

Roy saw the whole damn thing. He asked, "How did it go?" Mewtwo replied, "FFFFFFFFFFFFFF-" Pichu started to cry. Young Link shouted, "HYAAAAAAAA!" Doctor Mario shook his head. Roy decided to get away from there before he got killed. Pichu and the others followed suite, and Mewtwo continued to rage. Charizard walked by, opened his eyes wide in shock and flew off. Suddenly Isaac came along and said, "At least you guys aren't a shitty assist trophy from an abandoned game!" and then he started to sob. Shadow walked by and joined in the crying party. Roy went back to stare, Young Link drank milk and Doctor Mario walked off to fuse with Mario again.

Speaking of fusion, Roxas really needs to fuse with Sora.

"I don't want to!" A voice shouted from nowhere to no one in particular.

Eliwood suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said to Roy, "Get back home now. I don t want you to hang around with that scary cat thingy."

Lyn appeared out of nowhere as well .. and shouted, "Nooo! Then I will have no friends from Elibe!"

Seems legit.

So basically there was a loud commotion and Mewtwo got annoyed. He fused Terra, Aqua and Sora to create Terraquasora. Terraquasora destroyed everything.

* * *

Well, this was... pretty random.  
I hope you like this random fic, it's my first one and i'm writing this to relieve stress since exams are coming.

...This fic obviously going to get a lot of hate for looking like it was written by a three year old.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another random chapter... I will also rewrite the chapters when my writing skills have improved.

* * *

**Master Hand's Office**

"...And then I punched him in the face. What is up with these stupid guys asking to get into Smash 4?"  
"...Sigh… Just give them an assist trophy spot so they will shut up."  
"Alright….."  
Little Mac left the office and Master hand sighed. He never understood why people would keep asking to get into Smash 4 when the roster  
was already decided by Mashpotato Samu- I mean, Sakurai. He heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Greninja entered the room with bruises all over his body.  
Master Hand asked, "What happened to you?"  
The ninja frog replied, "Mewtwo beat me up for replacing him….help meee….."  
Master Hand shouted, "CHANSEY! HEAL HIM IMMEDIATELY!"  
Chansey appeared and used Softboiled! Greninja recovered HP!  
"Oh arceus, thanks…"

**Mansion Corridor, right next to Robin and Sonic's room.**  
"Are you sure this is going to work?"  
"I'm sure! We're definitely going to get into Smash 4 this way!"  
Isaac and Shadow were in Robin and Sonic's room. It was a (pretty nice) coincidence they shared the same room, and now the Venus adept  
and hedgehog were going to try to get rid of them to get into Smash 4.  
"I don't know about this…. We might get kicked out, or- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Too late. Shadow had burst into the room. He shouted, "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
"Ohhhhhhhh gooooooooddddddddd…." Everything was now in slow motion.  
Robin and Sonic (slowly) turned their heads around and opened their eyes in shock. At that moment, Ike walked by and said, "Hey guys,  
wanna play some Mario K- OH GOD WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"  
The Chaos control stopped and Isaac was shivering in fear as he watched Shadow start to beat up Sonic and throw him out of the window.  
"GAME!" a voice from nowhere shouted. Then, Sonic returned on a floating platform and Isaac ran away back to the Assist Trophy mansion.  
Ike and Robin were staring in shock, and behind a wall, Roy was watching. He thought: This is the perfect chance to kill Ike! Mwahahahaha!  
Roy charged forward, with the Sword of Seals in his hand and was about to strike Ike when someone screamed.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MASTER HAND, DON'T KILL ME! I PROMISE I WON'T HURT GRENINJA AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oh wait, I have teleportation! AAAH! THAT HURT! SEE YOU, SUCKE- OW! THAT HURT TOO! BYE!"  
Roy immediately stopped and backed away as Mewtwo appeared where he was last standing. Mewtwo was covered in burnt marks (probably  
for master hand's lazers) and was panting heavily. Mewtwo panted and said, "Run before Master Hand catches you! Now!" At that moment,  
Master Hand appeared in the corridors of the Smash Mansion and was charging his gun...lazer… move thing. Shadow ran for his life and  
Roy followed suit. Ike, Robin and Sonic were staring with eyes wide open as the two ran off. Master Hand fired his lazer and killed Mewtwo.  
….Just kidding. Mewtwo is too badass to die. Mewtwo finally regained his energy and teleported away just as Master Hand fired his laser,  
causing the hand to curse. There was awesome smoke everywhere from where the lazer landed. The smoke cleared, and…...

"Seems legit." Ike commented.

* * *

Please leave a review! I don't mind constructive criticism, but please don't just say 'this sucks' without giving a reason why.


End file.
